My LoveLy Eomma
by Dee chan - tik
Summary: Kisah Changmin yang sangat mengkhawatirkan sang bunda.


**Disclaimer** **: **punya Tuhan yang Maha Esa

**Pair : M**in**J**ae

**Genre :** Family/**D**rama

**Rating : T**

**Warning : C**erita **P**asaran, **T**idak sesuai **EYD, N**gawur.

Jadi Kalau Tidak Suka Jangan Baca, ini Hanya Fanfic, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Dunia Nyata dan Kenyataan, semua dunia juga tahu ibu kandung Changmin BUKAN Kim Jaejoong, jadi kalau masih ada yg tidak terima karena hal itu, _how stupid you are. _Yang Real itu cuma **Y**un**J**ae hahaha.

Cerita ini berasal dari Khayalan saya, jadi kalau ada kesamaan cerita, itu murni tidak disengaja

**J**angan Lupa **Review **yah semua

* * *

Malam menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, tapi tak ada juga tanda-tanda ibunya pulang kerumah, Kim Changmin dengan gerakan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, lalu menyibakkan gorden jendela, berharap melihat sang bunda menunjukkan batang hidungnya, tapi nihil, ia tak juga melihat wajah manis titisan malaikat milik orang yang melahirkannya itu, dengan gerak cepat ia mengambil handphone yang tergeletak rapih di meja tamu, lalu dengan terampil ditekannya nomor-nomor yang telah ia hapal diluar kepala, dan menempelkan handphone itu disalah satu telinganya, hanya nada sambung yang terdengar, changmin menunggu dengan tidak sabar, sambil tanpa sadar menggigit kuku jempol tangannya yang bebas, tapi tak juga diangkat, hanya bunyi operator yang terdengar, changmin pun mengirim pesan yang entah kebarapa dihari itu, hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan sang bunda

To : my _Beautiful_ Eomma

Eomma eodi? Ini sudah jam berapa eomma, kenapa belum pulang?

Send

Ia sungguh khawatir, tak biasanya Sampai jam segini ibunya belum pulang, _eomma, kau dimana? _batin changmin yang resah, ia tahu sifat ibunya yang selalu bekerja keras, tanpa kenal lelah, namun tak pernah sekalipun keluhan terlontar dari bibir indah milik ibunya, ibunya hanya akan tersenyum jika changmin mulai khawatir akan kesehatannya, dan selalu mengatakan semuanya baik - baik saja.

Sejak kecil changmin hanya hidup berdua dengan ibunya, ia sama sekali tak kenal siapa ayahnya, dan ibunya selalu menunjukkan wajah sedih jika ia bertanya tentang ayahnya, dan changmin tidak menyukai ekspresi sedih sang ibu, sejak itu ia berjanji takkan bertanya apa-apa lagi tentang ayahnya, keberadaan ibunya sudah lebih dari cukup buat changmin, dan ia tak ingin serakah.

Changmin terus menunggu dengan gelisah, sambil sesekali merapalkan doa, semoga ibunya baik - baik saja, dan cepat pulang, lalu ia pun mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sofa yang ada diruang tamu, tak lama terdengar bunyi pintu pagar yang dibuka, changmin yakin itu ibunya, dengan cepat diliriknya jam yang berada ditangannya, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, dengan cepat changmin merebahkan tubuhnya disofa, dan berpura-pura tertidur, ia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukannya, ia hanya ingin ibunya langsung beristirahat tanpa harus berbincang dengannya, jika ia lari kekamar tak mungkin lagi, ibunya akan tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu sederhana, ia tak ingin sedikit pun menimbulkan suara, dengan berjinjit bak pencuri professional kim Jaejoong, Namja manis ibu dari Changmin, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur yang berada disudut ruangan, namun belum sampai dirinya di kamar, ia melihat anak semata wayang yang ia punya terlelap disofa yang tidak dapat dibilang bagus, dengan mata yang sendu ia menghampiri anaknya, lalu dengan perlahan dipandangnya wajah changmin, anak laki-lakinya yang tampan, yang berusia belum genap 10 tahun itu, di usapnya dengan perlahan rabut hitam anaknya, lalu dikecupnya kening changmin.

"kau pasti menunggu eomma, eoh?" ucap jaejoong pelan, tak ingin membangunkan anaknya, "mianhe, eomma pulang telat, tadi eomma bekerja lembur, karena salah satu pegawai ada yang tidak datang, dan pemilik restaurant meminta eomma untuk bekerja lembur, ia memberi eomma langsung bayarannya, jadi besok kau bisa langsung membeli bukumu, eomma juga diberi sedikit bahan makanan, eomma akan masakkan kau makanan yang enak" cerocos jaejoong dengan suara pelan, tetap tak ingin membangunkan anaknya.

"kau tahu, kau adalah hartaku, keajaiban dalam hidupku, aku seorang namja paling beruntung didunia, karena dapat mengandung dan melahirkanmu, orang mungkin bilang aku aneh, tapi buat eomma, ini adalah anugrah, kalau bukan karena mu, Eomma takkan pernah mau hidup lagi, melihatmu bertumbuh, matamu, senyummu bagaikan vitamin untuk eomma menjalani hidup, kau harus jadi orang besar, jadi orang sukses, pergi kesemua tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, memakan semua makanan yang ingin kau makan, dan selalu tersenyum, eomma akan selalu berusaha untukmu" tanpa sadar air matanya tumpah membasahi pipi putih miliknya.

_hyung lihatlah anak kita sudah besar, walau kau tak pernah melihatnya, bahkan kau tak pernah tahu dia ada, yah begini lebih baik, kau tak perlu tahu, karena dia hanya milikku _ucapnya dalam hati sambil tetap memandang anaknya.

"minnie yah saranghae, jeongmal saranghae, neomu saranghae" ucap lirih jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan sekali lagi mencium kening changmin anaknya, buah hati nya, namun dengan perlahan digendongnya changmin dan berjalan penuh hati-hati menuju kamar yang persis berada disebelah kamarnya, diletakkannya dengan perlahan, dan sangat lembut, seolah-olah changmin barang pecah belah, lalu diselimutinya, dan sekali lagi memberi kecupan dikeningnya, setelah itu dengan perlahan jaejoong keluar dari kamar itu, menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dirasanya aman changmin membuka matanya, ia tak lagi kuasa menahan air matanya, "Nado saranghae eomma" ucapnya lirih, _Tuhan_ _aku tak pernah meminta apapun, tapi hari ini aku meminta, kabulkanlah keinginan ibuku, karena semua keinginannya, adalah yang terbaik untukku _doanya dalam hati, "tunggulah eomma, changmin akan membuatmu bangga" lalu changmin pun tertidur.

_Happy Mothers day_

Hahahaha Apa ini, jangan marahi saya, jangan hina saya, saya hanya ingin menulis..


End file.
